Reward
by yukaoneechan
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE MOVIE STRONG WORLD. The fic takes place after the period of the film. Luffy is acting weird towards everyone, especially towards Nami. – One-shot.


**Hello everyone! Well, thank you for your reviews on my other fic! It's so nice to know that you have read it and liked it*-*! This fic contains spoilers from the movie 10 Strong World, then who has not seen it, don't read this! Unless you do not care about spoilers = x**

**One piece do not belong to me, I like it a lot, but it would not be a success if it's mine. ç_ç**

**Yasaonna-chan edited it!**

**(NPOV) - Nami POV**

**(LPOV) - Luffy POV**

**xxx**

**Reward**

**(NPOV)**

Finally Shiki was defeated. I was worried when Luffy disappear amid the big explosion we had on the castle of the Golden Lion, but soon my fear that he had died went away when we saw him on the back of Biri. My heart gave a little sigh of relief. I remembered when I was captured by Shiki and how Luffy showed concern, but although, I tried to convince me otherwise. He would do the same to any of us; after all he is our captain.

Finally, we were sailing smoothly again. The deck of Sunny Go is being washed by the gentle water droplets that virtually float following a wave of its home to meet the ship's hull. Luffy was lying in the grass, I think he's sleeping. He has not talked much with me lately. I dare not get closer.

**(LPOV)**

What is happening to me? Why can't I look at Nami? Just thinking that I couldn't rescue her from Shiki twice. My heart feels tight… Thinking that she said those words in the tone dial, we would die for sure!She left us! For me, this part was the most painful… I'm not sure why, but I realized at that moment she was leaving me too! I couldn't protect her when she got sick, and now she is healed and I can't face her… I'm out of my mind, and there is today,what is this feeling anyway?

**(NPOV)**

It had been three weeks and he hasn't talked to me… Even his appetite is weird; everyone is noticing that something isn't right. My heart will not endure this situation for a long time; I feel I'll explode with concern and fear. Concern: if he is sick or something. Fear: he hates me now because the words I put in the tone dial. I cannot endure. Soon I'll end up forcing him to exchange words with me.

**(LPOV)**

Three weeks. Every day seems like years, but in the end, it took only 21 days, in which I didn't exchange words with her. Why? Why do they seem like endless days? Why, when I direct my gaze to her, those words engraved on the dial arise my mind? After so many days I still haven't found answers to any of my doubts, this isn't me, I'm not so thoughtful, what's wrong with me?

**(NPOV)**

There is no way to handle it. I'll talk to him. It took 30 days, a month. I'll take the chance when it's getting dark and everyone is taking their way towards the bedrooms, today is his turn to watch. He's sitting on the deck, looking thoughtfully. That's not the Luffy I know.

"Luffy?"

**(LPOV)**

I felt her coming closer. Her smell is unforgettable. A sweet smell of orange.

"Luffy?" her lips hissed.

**(NPOV)**

He just shook his head in a sign that I clearly realized, which meant he was sending me away. But I don't quit.

"Luffy, are you alright?" I asked uncertainly.

**(LPOV)**

Why didn't she go?

"I am." I said a little dryly. "Go to sleep."

**(NPOV)**

"No." He had finally answered me; I wouldn't go away so easily.

**(LPOV)**

"It's dusk."

**(NPOV)**

"I'll not sleep. We need to talk! Everyone is worried because you're acting strange!"

**(LPOV)**

I was angry. _Everyone?_ I don't want them to know it _all_ but only her… but why? Why does only her opinion mean something to me?

"Everyone?" I slipped a sarcastic laugh, that's not really me.

**(NPOV)**

What does he have? He let out a sarcastic chuckle even!

"Yes everyone! Including…" I wondered what I was going to say and left the sentence unfinished.

**(LPOV)**

Why did she stop at the mean phrase?

"Including…?" I just showed some interest in the rest of the sentence.

**(NPOV)**

I blushed. Why the hell does he want to know the rest of the sentence? I have not the courage to say that I'm more concerned than everyone else, after all, he no longer looks to me even now!

"Including…" I thought a bit."…I wanted to talk about what I said in the Tone Dial." That wasn't a total lie…

**(LPOV)**

"Then talk." Now I was looking with a hint of anger in my eyes. But I felt a little disappointed.

**(NPOV)**

I saw anger in his eyes. What I said really hurt him, but his guilt was not listening to everything.

"Luffy, do you want me to tell you what I said at the end?" I was a little embarrassed, but would do anything to remove, or at least, lessen the anger he felt.

**(LPOV)**

Tell me what she said? Don't let me listen and wants to talk to me? Although, I still don't understand why I'm so angry.

"You're really talking about that?"

**(NPOV)**

"Yes. After I... I said that especially for you. Because I believe in you.

**(LPOV)**

Only this sentence was enough to make my anger diminish sharply. I felt a desire to hug her, but I held back.

"So… say." I said awkwardly**.**

**(NPOV)**

" "_Come save me, without fail."_ That's what I said to the crew, or better… for you Luffy." Now I was completely flushed and turned my face. Even though he wasn't looking at me, I'd be more red if he looked at me.

**(LPOV)**

I felt reliefed. All the anger had passed, and I no longer resists the urge to hug her, because he was much stronger than his desire to suppress it. Her sweet smell of oranges comes over me. Now I realize she's someone very special to me.

**(NPOV)**

I don't understand anything! My heart was pounding and I was rosier than before when he suddenly embraced me. I won't get to stay like this for very long. I want to kiss him, but it will not work…

**(LPOV)**

"Nami." I said slowly." I don't understand a thing..."

**(NPOV)**

I'm even more confused.

"W-What?" I said trying to sound as smooth as possible.

**(LPOV)**

"Why didn't you finish the sentence?" Deep down I knew she had lied.

**(NPOV)**

He's smarter. When did he grow up?

"But I already told you what was on the dial."

**(LPOV)**

"Not that phrase. The sentence that was saying, that everyone was worried about me."

**(NPOV)**

"Ah… the remainder of the sentence was…" I whispered in his ear.

**(LPOV)**

"_Even I'm the most worried of all, because you no longer look at me, not talk with me, I thought you hate me"._ Hate her? How can I?

"Nami." She turned slowly to face me. She was totally flushed. I couldn't resist and approached my head to hers. My surprise was that she didn't flinch. Our lips met.

**(NPOV)**

"Nami."

I turned my face slowly. I didn't want him to see me so rosy… But to my surprise at seeing my face, he drew his head and our lips met.

The kiss was brief, but the feeling was intense**.**

**(LPOV)**

The kiss was brief, but the feeling was intense.

"I'm sorry Nami… I'm sorry for not being able to save you from Shiki."

**(NPOV)**

"You saved me, right. And here's your reward." I don't believe I'll do it, but I don't think I'll have another opportunity.

I approached my face to him and stole a kiss.

**(LPOV)**

I let out a smile. I decided to whisper in her ear.

**(NPOV)**

"_I like you."_

I think I couldn't get more flushed, so I whispered back.

**(LPOV)**

"_I like you too."_

I embraced her stronger. Starting tomorrow the days in Sunny Go went back to normal. Or almost.

**(NPOV)**

I returned the hug. Starting tomorrow the days in Sunny Go went back to normal. Or almost.

**Xxx**

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed ^ ^ ~ Reviews pls! Until next \ o \**


End file.
